Plushcake
by Astrid748
Summary: (Possibly) a series of oneshots including two main characters; Plushtrap and Cupcake (Cherry)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I ship Plushtrap and Cupcake (original Chica's)... Do you think she belongs with the fan? I don't really. I think of the fan as an adult, and the cupcakes and plush are children... Anyway, I think PlushCake is adorable!**

 **Pole-bear's name for original Chica's cupcake is 'Cherry', if you're wondering where I get the name from. (It's so cute~! v)**

 **Human designs by Pole-bear (for descriptions and visuals) and Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Cherry (cupcake) was sitting by the stream, under a tree, happily dousing her feet. She was about to get her book from her backpack when she heard rustling. She looked up when she heard the rustling above her in the branches again, seeing a hint of golden green amongst the vibrant yellows, oranges and reds of the maple tree. She chuckled to herself.

"Plushtrap, come on down," she said, watching as the young rabbit jumped down and landed lightly beside her.

"You don't have to use my full name," he said, sitting down beside her.

"I like it," Cherry said, smiling, making Plush blush. They both looked into the water for a while, until Cherry looked at Plush again and gasped.

"Plushtrap," she said. "Where is your ponytail?" Plush smirked, shaking his head a little.

"Gone. Me and Spring got our hair cut."

"Spring and I."

Plush laughed a little. " _Spring and I_ got our hair cut because we didn't like having ponytails. Well, Spring didn't, and I did what any younger brother would do and got mine cut as well."

"So you followed in the footsteps of your brother?"

Plush shifted a little. "Pretty much."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Spring's great! I want to be like him some day."

"I want you to be you," Cherry said, putting her head on Plush's shoulder, making him blush again. He sighed.

"But I like your hair short," Cherry finished. "It suits you."

"Thank you?" Plush said awkwardly. Cherry laughed and splashed a bit of water at him with her fingertips. He grinned back and jumped to the other side of the stream, kicking a bit of water back at Cherry, who attempted to block with her arms. Laughing even more, she rolled up her sleeves and swiped an armful of water back at Plush, more than she wanted to, soaking him. She gasped and jumped over to the other side as well.

"Plushtrap, I'm so sorry!" Cherry apologised. Plush only laughed in response.

"I been through worse. Don't try having a food fight with the other Goldies. They will demolish you."

Cherry took out a towel from her backpack. She was planning on drying her feet when she was going back, but she wrapped it around Plush now.

"Sorry it's small," she apologised again. "It's only a hand towel."

"It's fine, really," Plush assured. "Thanks."

Cherry smiled again, pulling Plush along with her across the stream to sit against the tree again. She finally lifted her book out of her backpack and began to read, eventually starting to read to herself, a habit she had gotten from somewhere. It happened when she was really absorbed in her book, forgetting about everything going on around her, letting others know by extension.

"He was soon tied with ropes too thick to struggle in, left as shouting for help his only option. He gathered the little energy he had left and gave one short yell. Then, he hoped, drifting off into blackness…" Plush wanted to ask about her sister Carl, but decided not to after hearing her whispering of the story.

After a while, Cherry finished her chapter, put her bookmark in and closed the book, finding Plush lying back with his eyes closed.

"Plushtrap?" Cherry whispered. "Are you awake?"

"You have a nice reading voice," Plush murmured sleepily. He still had the towel around him, making it seem like he was resting after a good swim. He unconsciously leaned over slightly. Cherry put her head on his shoulder again, feeling when he shivered.

"Plushtrap," she said, concerned. "Are you getting a cold?"

The young rabbit shook his head a little. "Not a cold. Just, am cold."

"I'm so sorry," Cherry apologised for the umpteenth time, sitting up straight. "Come on, we should get you back up to the pizzeria."

"Aww," Plush argued. "Can we stay here a little longer?"

Cherry sighed, unable to resist her friend's flopped ears. "Just a little."

Plush smiled when she sat back down, ears perking back up again. Soon Cherry was feeling rather tired, and yawned. She put her head on Plush's shoulder again, breathing going into a soft rhythm. Plush smiled softly and put his arms around her, letting himself drift off to sleep as well.

* * *

 **That was actually really fun! I thought, at first, what about a Drabble? Then I decided, no let's have a story, a oneshot. At first of that idea I was like, what am I going to write about? Then, it just kinda came, I don't know.**

 **I really like young romance. No 'dinner disasters' or 'flirting' or any of that. Just pure, childhood, innocent romance blossoming like the children I'm writing it about ...Too sappy?**

 **The story's short and I know the story didn't seem to have much love/pairing in it, I just love those two together. Idea. I might even make this a series of oneshots of them together, leading up to...**

 **You'll have to find out if you want more chapters! Only if you want to, if you don't I can always write a separate oneshot. :D**

 **Please review and whatever else you do! Thanks, and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha ha ha THANK YOU! This is the first story that anyone has liked. Sure, it's the second or third story I've posted online, but yeah! Good! Yay! Also, BB, JJ, the Cupcake sisters and Plush are all about 12 years old right now in my head. Golden Bonnie and Spring Bonnie are two different characters and twins in my stories. Golden Bonnie is known as 'Sunny'. Just a heads-up :)**

 **Once again, characters are human, visuals and descriptions belong to Pole-bear and Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was another day, in the same week, in the same month, in the same year of the same school. Of course every day they had different periods and classes, but today was the same as last Friday. At least it was Friday. A whole weekend of nothing.

 _We don't even have that much homework._ Plushtrap thought, walking through the corridors without a care, only wanting to finish the day and get home. _Nearly a whole weekend free from work and more time to spend with-_

Plush wasn't able to finish the thought, and was rather glad for it, though a different, slightly less painful event to stop him thinking about it would have been better. He yelped as he landed on his stomach, books going all around him. He was about to say something to the person who had tripped over him, but stopped when he saw who it was.

Cherry Cupcake was slowly getting up looking guilty. She blushed when she saw Plush.

"Plushtrap, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, helping him up and bending down to get her books, as well as a few of Plush's. She handed them to him.

"I'm really sorry," she apologised again.

"It's fine," Plush replied. "You're still using my full name."

"I still like it," Cherry countered, before going back onto topic. "I'm always getting you hurt some way or another." She leant down to grab another book, not noticing Plush was reaching for it as well. Unavoidably, the two had a cliché moment when their hands touched, both of them blushing before Plush cleared his throat, picking the book up and handing it to Cherry.

"Here's your book," he said shyly, which was unusual for him.

"So," Cherry started. "What do you have next?"

"Maths," Plush replied, usual demeanour returning.

"Home economics."

"You baking anything?" Plush asked. He twitched his ears a little. Cherry was as good a cook as Chica.

"No, not today," Cherry answered, chuckling when Plush's ears drooped a little.

The bell rang.

"I'm late," Plush muttered, before turning to Cherry. "I'll see you after school?"

"Yeah! Bye, I guess," Cherry replied, forgetting what she had to tell him and heading the other way. She looked down at the book Plush gave her, stopping when she realised it was the young rabbit's book.

"Plushtrap? I have your," she turned around, finding the young rabbit gone. "Book…"

"Hmm… I wonder if this is for his next class," Cherry murmured to herself, heading her own way again.

* * *

"Plush has a crush~ Plush has a crush~" sang BB and JJ as they made their way out of the classroom, Plush following. The young rabbit sighed. What _brilliant_ friends he had.

"It's not a crush," Plush said.

"You like her?" BB questioned, making the golden rabbit blush.

"No. Yes. I don't want- well, I do. I don't want you two laughing about it."

"Say, Plush, where's your English book?" JJ teleported out of Plush's bag, making him jump.

"It's in my bag…" Plush trailed off, taking his bag off his back and checking it, visibly paling. "Or not."

"Don't worry, we'll find it. Or maybe it was the book you gave to Cherry!" BB laughed. "Did you put your number in it?"

"No."

"Aww, you should have."

"Do you know how cliché that is?"

"Alright, fine."

The two balloon vendors left Plush, heading left to get their own books from their lockers before getting on the bus to go home, while Plush mentally kicked himself. He had forgotten one of his books, and his English one of all of them. Thankful that he had Maths last period, he walked down the hall again, scanning it for his English book.

"What am I going to tell Spring? Or even worse, Sunny?" Plush said to himself. He was unconsciously walking down to the bus park, forgetting about his book for the thought of what would happen if his older siblings found out that he had forgotten his book. He shook himself back into reality when Cherry sat down behind him on the bus.

"Hey, Cherry?" the young rabbit asked.

"Yes, Plushtrap?"

"You know the book I gave to you?"

"You gave me more than one book."

"The last one I gave you," Plush awkwardly avoided the subject of that cliché moment.

"Oh, right. I think it's in my bag."

"Could you check it?"

"Why?"

"It might be mine."

Cherry stalled by looking out of the window, wondering how to stall. She suddenly remembered that her sister hadn't told Plush what she had meant to. Her slight happiness went away, but she persisted. "I have to stop at Bluelake today."

"What?" Plush asked. Cherry mentally smirked, happy that Plush was distracted. She couldn't give his book back until she got off.

"I have to get off at Bluelake. Chica's staying there for a week. Therefore, I have to stay there a week."

"Why's she staying there?"

"Chia." Plush grumbled a little and sat back down again, facing forward. Cherry was upset that she hadn't told him sooner, and angry at her sister for not telling him like she had promised. She wondered if her sister had something against Plush… Nah. Probably just forgetfulness. Both girl and rabbit sat quietly until the bus came to Bluelake. Cherry pulled Plush's book out of her bag, and handed it to him as she got off, saying, "See you soon."

Plush took the book, thanking Cherry all the same and confirming it was his. He noticed a small, out of place piece of paper poking out from the top. He opened at the page, smiling to himself when he found Cherry's number on a scrap of paper.

"So cliché," he muttered, smiling and tucking the piece of paper in his pocket.

* * *

 **I am sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the first one, I really struggled with this… This one was harder because I didn't have as much inspiration. Also, 'cliché' is used an awful lot. Yes, I'm counting five 'clichés' as an awful lot. It's to emphasise it, you know?**

 **Thanks again to those who have reviewed, followed, faved, whatever. Thank you.**

 **Please review! See you next time! And tell me if you want more or not! (Or, you know, don't. I'm probably gonna keep writing this anyway, it's really fun!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo, another chapter. Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, faved or followed. You're all amazing.**

 **Human designs (descriptions and visuals) belong to Pole-bear, Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

 **Please review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Cherry and Carl sat side by side, watching the rain drip down the windows. They had races on which water droplet was going to reach the bottom first, and who could draw a better whatever on the windows. You could have a lot of fun 'in the rain' without being literally in the rain. Plush walked up to the two girls.

"Hey," the plush rabbit greeted. "Whatcha doin'?"

"We're not allowed outside to play in the rain so we're playing with it from inside," Cherry smiled. Carl scoffed slightly.

"It _was_ her idea." Carl looked between the other two. "I _just_ remembered, I have to go help Spring with something."

"I thought you were-" Cherry started, but was interrupted by Spring calling Carl's name.

"Sorry, have to go," Carl apologised, leaving the girl and bunny on their own. A crash of thunder sounded through the building, making Plush jump.

"Are you okay?" Cherry asked.

"Yep! Just fine, absolutely fine," Plush replied, a little too quickly. Another crash of thunder and a strike of lightning sent the young rabbit holding Cherry's arm. She smiled softly to herself.

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Cherry asked. Plush took longer to reply this time, but after another strike of lightning he was prepared to say anything.

"I get it from my sister..." Plush trailed off, but Cherry knew better.

"Golden Bonnie isn't afraid of thunder or lightning."

"Mmrr..." Plush was chewing his own hair he was that nervous. Cherry laughed and the rabbit quickly noticed, spitting his hair out immediately.

"Why don't we go to the kitchens to get something to eat?" Cherry suggested, Plush eagerly nodding. They made their way to the kitchen from the back, going through the storage room, meaning they had to go down a set of stairs. Plush kept rather close to Cherry, flicking his ears and his head around nervously. As soon as they got through the door, another round of thunder and lightning came on, Plush actually shouting in fear. It was mostly because the storage room and kitchen echoed sounds, especially when the pizzeria was closed, meaning the thunder came three times as loud, three times as sudden. Cherry hugged Plush, pretending to ruffle his hair, before going over to a cupboard, getting out three packets of sweets.

"Sweet," Plush remarked.

"We could go to my room," Cherry suggested. Plush nodded. They went to make their way back up the stairs, but jumped when they saw Sunny behind them.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," Plush quickly said. Sunny gave him a rather confused look.

"Your ears…" she trailed off, noticing how they were flopped tiredly. Cherry looked between the two, not knowing what was going on at all. Plush quickly waved it off.

"They're fine."

* * *

If you had looked into Cherry's bedroom at that second, you would have seen a blanket held up with rope, chairs and books on dressers to make a kind of hut. You would have seen a light dimly shining underneath the blanket. These were both normal things to see in Cherry's bedroom. The only unusual thing was the second shadow sitting opposite Cherry's, which belonged to Plush. [Camera switch to in the hut]

"These," Plush said, "Are the greatest chews ever."

"You say that about everything," Cherry replied. She suddenly reached back, gently feeling the area where her pressure point was. She was looking at Plush's back while doing it.

"Are you wondering if I have wings like Spring?" Plush asked. Cherry nodded a little, still staring at Plush's back. "Something wrong with my back? Is a flower growing there?"

When Plush asked the last question, Cherry almost choked on her own strawberry lace. She gave Plush a ludicrous look.

"No," Cherry replied. "I learnt earlier today that pressure pointing Spring made him summon his wings." She looked at Plush. "It's either an instinct thing or a defensive thing. I'm just wondering if the same happens to you."

"I don't know if I have wings," Plush sighed. There was another strike of thunder, and a flash that was barely noticeable through the closed blinds and blanket. Plush whimpered a little.

"It's just thunder," Cherry attempted to comfort Plush. "It can't hurt you."

"It hurts my ears," Plush grumbled. Cherry almost slapped herself. She had been worried this whole time about Plush being afraid of the thunder and lightning when, all along, it was his sensitive ears. Go figure.

"I thought you were afraid of the thunder," Cherry said.

"Oh, yeah, I'm scared of it hurting me, yeah," Plush stuttered slightly.

Cherry laughed softly, apologising when she saw Plush's annoyed look. She humorously got up and returned with two rolls of toilet paper.

"These should help," she said, laughing out loud at Plush's confused look. She set one of the rolls down before gently pulling at Plush's right ear, beginning to wrap it in the toilet paper. She finished by very slowly, so as to not rip the paper, and gently tying a knot at the end, resulting in Plush's ear looking like it had been mummified, with a very pretty bow tied halfway between the tip and the joint. The young rabbit let his ear flop limply onto his face to get a better look at what Cherry had done. He burst out laughing, while Cherry smoothly did the same thing with Plush's left ear. After what was another five minutes, Cherry sat back, looking at her handiwork.

"How do your ears feel?" she asked. Plush gave her another confused look.

"What?" he asked, Cherry shushing him before he woke up everyone else. He spoke a little too loudly, probably because he couldn't hear anything. She decided to play a game. She lifted her notebook, quickly writing something.

 _You can't hear anything because your ears are wrapped up, right? So, why don't I say something, and you have to write down what you heard._

Plush quickly read the note, lifted another pen and wrote;

 _Sounds good!_

And so the game began. The two ended up with some answers that were quite close to what Cherry had said, and some ridiculous ones.

Cherry: My horse ran away into the land of pancakes. There, he became a waffle.

Plush: _I house my way for it to be on palettes when I because a toffee._

Cherry: My dog has no nose.

Plush: _I log taps no hose._

Cherry: What's the time, Mr Wolf?

Plush: _What's the climb, Master Funf?_

The two played it for quite a while. When they stopped, Plush lay down on the cushion he was sitting on, while Cherry lay down on hers, out of tiredness. Cherry read again for a while. Eventually, an alarm beeped, making Cherry jump. Cherry looked out the window sleepily, and then checked her watch.

"It's 12 o'clock," she muttered. She looked at Plush when he didn't reply. She was about to say something, but stopped herself upon realising that he was asleep. She chuckled softly to herself before pulling a blanket over him, and then pulling one over himself.

"Sweet dreams," she sighed, drifting off.

* * *

 **This chapter was really hard! D: I just couldn't find any inspiration for it, the main reason this chapter took so long. That doesn't mean I'm stopping this story, no way, just in advance, updates might be quite far apart.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reviewing and following!**

 **See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I joined on the 10** **th** **of September 2014! And actually started using this account on what, the 26** **th** **of September 2015? Just a little more than a year! Wow! So, to celebrate… I have no idea what I'll do. Probably write a oneshot about the characters celebratoring a birthday party. Ah, well.**

 **Human designs (descriptions and visuals) belong to Pole-bear, Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

 **(I should just copy-and-paste the disclaimer, shouldn't I?)**

 **Whelp, enjoy this next chapter of Plushcake!**

* * *

"And there…" Cherry sighed contentedly as she applied the last swirl of chocolate icing onto her Victoria sponge. She turned around to lift and nibble a strawberry, noticing a flash of movement behind her. She turned back to her cake and chuckled at seeing a pair of golden-green ears poking over the top. One of them flicked as Cherry smoothly and gently slid the cake over to the other end of the worktop.

"Hello, Plushtrap," Cherry greeted the bunny who was currently eyeing the cake.

"Strawberry chocolate Victoria sponge…" Plush murmured. "So nice…"

"It's for later," Cherry said, gently slapping Plush's hand, which was currently inching closer to the cake, away. The young rabbit made a face of mock horror, letting his ears flop. Floppy ears. Cherry's one weakness. The young girl couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud. When she straightened up again, a slight smirk on Plush's face told her that he had succeeded, probably in getting her to laugh.

"It's for later," Cherry repeated.

"Why later?"

"You know why. Chica's holding a party celebrating for the anniversary of when we – including Spring Bonnie and her – first met."

"Chica holds a party for everything. Also, Spring _Bonnie_."

"Yes, she does. And, so? I like referring to people by their full names."

"Spring _hates_ Spring Bonnie. Not so much Springtrap, but yeah."

"All the better, then," Cherry finally finished, dabbing a bit of icing on Plush's nose. She turned around for a second, but looked back, just _knowing_ that Plush would be doing something either funny or downright adorable. And, unsurprisingly, he was. Cherry had to laugh again at the cross-eyed bunny attempting to literally use his tongue to lick his nose. Then, to her surprise, he used his ear to try and get it off instead, succeeding in getting it in his fringe. He yelped when it nearly went into his eye and fell backwards. She quickly leaned over the worktop to see if he was okay.

"Don't laugh," Plush jokingly grumbled as he got a cloth to clean his face with. "Speaking of meeting anniversaries, how many years has it been?"

"You should know," Cherry said, lightly lifting herself up on the counter and eating another strawberry.

"Just checking you know," Plush's voice was slightly muffled by the cloth. He took it away and shook his head, growling slightly at the sticky part left in his hair.

"How could I not?"

"Exactly two years ago," both Plush and Cherry said at the same time, making them both blush slightly. Cherry jumped off the counter as Plush went to the door.

"Well," Plush said decidedly. "I should probably go wash my hair before Spring laughs at it or Sunny kills me for it…"

Cherry laughed a little. "Maybe you should." The young girl sighed again as the golden bunny disappeared down the corridor.

"Exactly two years ago," she said to herself, "Time sure flies, doesn't it?"

* * *

"To remembering the first time we met and possibly the cringiest time of our lives!" Chica sang as she jokingly did Spring's ears in a little bow. Spring rolled his eyes slightly.

"I think the cringiest time of my life was when I met the lawn mower…" Spring admitted.

"Then, to remembering the first time we met and possibly the cringiest time of our lives except for Spring!" Chica smoothly rephrased her sentence.

"Cake?" Plush asked quickly.

"Not yet, Plushtrap," Cherry said.

"Cake?"

"No."

"…Cake?"

"Not yet," Cherry said.

"Ekac? If I say it backwards, you'll say 'no' backwards, which is yes, yes?" Plush asked, making Cherry laugh.

"Instead of thinking of cake," Cherry suggested. "Think of when we first met?"

Plush considered it for a while.

"If I say the opposite, will you say yes?" he asked after a while, making Cherry laugh again.

"Just think of the first time we met, okay?" Cherry rolled her eyes. "Seriously, it's better for everyone when you follow Chica's parties," she whispered.

* * *

 _A two-year-ago Plush was attempting crabs bends in the field. He had heard that they were getting newcomers today. The young rabbit promptly fell onto his back, but didn't get up, lost in thought of the newcomers. Would they be rabbits? Or bears? Or maybe a new animal altogether. He got up, deciding to put it out of his mind, trying once again to accomplish what he had only seen his older brother Spring do._

 _The golden rabbit suddenly lurched back, stepping back three times to try and catch his balance, only succeeding in propelling himself further backwards. He eventually collided with someone behind him, and both fell to the ground, Plush yelping and the person behind him shouting._

 _Plush lay there for about five seconds, before pushing himself up onto his knees, and groaning in pain, before remembering that he had fallen into someone else. He spun around, gasping quietly when he saw that a young girl had been behind him when he had fallen._

" _I-I'm so sorry…" he quietly trailed off, deciding that this was_ definitely _his worst moment._

" _It's fine," the girl waved a hand, shaking her head a little to get her hair off her face. She had light pink hair, a brown dress and a white ribbon with swirls to match her bright amber eyes._

" _I'm Cherry," the girl introduced herself. "You must be the 'Plush' I've been hearing about. Is that your full name?"_

" _No, it's Plushtrap," Plush said. "Why?"_

" _I like to refer to people by their full names," Cherry answered._

" _Cherry!" a voice came from the top of the hill. "Chica says you still have some others to meet!"_

" _In a minute Carl!" Cherry shouted back._

" _Come on Cherry!" the voice – Carl – called. Cherry turned to me again._

" _Sorry, I have to go," Cherry apologised. "My sister can be really annoying. You know..."_

 _Plush nodded, waving as Cherry ran back up the hill._

" _Plushtrap," Plush whispered._

* * *

Plush was torn from his thoughts by a tapping on his shoulder. He saw Carl leaning over him.

"You've certainly gotten close to my sister, haven't you," Carl said.

"I guess…" Plush trailed off.

"Mmm…" Carl mused, mostly thinking into herself. She then turned on her heel and walked off.

"Well, that was weird," Cherry pointed out, holding two plates, each with a slice of cake on them. Plush instead leaned back, over his chair, with Cherry looking on in confusion, before she got it.

"Crabs bend…" she muttered, setting Plush's slice on the coffee table, folding her arms as Plush nearly reached the ground with his hands. He suddenly jumped back up, instinctively grabbing onto the first thing in contact, which just so happened to be Cherry's hands. She yelped as the chair finally tipped backwards, sending both of them falling over.

Sunny, Spring, Chica and Chia all ran into the living room as Carl simply took one look, scrunched her nose and walked away again. They all had the same reaction, except for Spring, who simply doubled over laughing, the others all had expressions of shock.

Cherry slowly lifted herself with her arms, finding Plush awkwardly beneath her, arms folded. His ears were lying flat out on the carpet. They both laughed, attempting to get up but tripping over each other. They eventually managed to get up. Cherry rubbed her head a little in pain.

"Ah, I'm sorry…" Plush said.

"It's fine," Cherry said, waving a hand. Both girl and rabbit stared at each other before laughing. Carl came back in, snorting a little. Cherry gave her a disgruntled look.

"I should probably go and find out what's wrong with her," Cherry said. She then walked after her sister.

"Plushtrap," Plush whispered. "Plushtrap."

* * *

 **So, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others… ah, well.**

 **And yes, to celebrate, I wrote the origin of Plushcake, basically how they met. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review, thanks! Bye~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that there's not much Plush – Cherry action going on in this chapter (and that I haven't updated in a while). Also, hooray for character development!**

 **Human designs (descriptions and visuals) by Pole-bear, Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon. The name 'Danny' I got from TeddyBearTy, who got it from Crazybird101. Credit given where credit's due.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you ever going to tell Spring?" Cherry sighed as Plush practiced.

"Not until I get grips on it," Plush sighed, before morphing fangs as an example. "Besides, it's nightmare magic."

"That's a form of energy entity!" Cherry argued. "Be honest. Spring is the only energy entity user you know. He can help you."

"I don't want to be tied down by training," Plush moaned.

"You won't be," Cherry assured. "I don't think Spring trains all that much himself. And besides, I'll be with you, even if Spring says it's too dangerous."

"What if Spring is upset by me having magic?" Plush asked. "He's scared of his own magic, and it's not even nightmare magic, which was literally discovered on Halloween."

"He can't do a thing except accept it," Cherry said matter-of-factly.

"One thing confuses me though," Plush continued, levitating some water from the river. "Magic is inherited, meaning that either Spring has some ounce of nightmare in him, or Sunny has magic that no one knows about."

"What about your parents?"

"Dad had entity energy," Plush explained. "But I didn't think he would have had nightmare…"

"What _is_ nightmare, anyway?" Cherry asked, and tilted her head in confusion when Plush laughed nervously.

"Technically," Plush began, averting his eyes and rubbing the back of his head. "It means that I should be with my cousin."

Cherry thought for a few seconds, before her hands flew to her mouth in surprise.

"Nannie?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Exactly," Plush smiled sadly.

"That nightmare…" Cherry whispered. "You look nothing like a nightmare."

"We have to use magic to do that," Plush shrugged.

"Okay, now you _have_ to tell Spring," Cherry said, standing up. Ignoring Plush's shouts, pleads and warnings, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his apartment.

"Spring?" Cherry asked, pulling a whimpering Plush to the kitchen. Spring poked his head around the door.

"Yeah?" he asked happily. His expression changed to confusion – with a bit of amusement – when Cherry nudged Plush, who had his ears completely covering his ears. "Is there something you want me to know?"

"Should I just say it?" Cherry sighed deeply, shaking her head at no reaction from the trembling rabbit. She turned to Spring. "Plush has nightmare magic."

Plush yelped, before fainting. Spring was still for a second, before coming in fully and leaning on the wall, hand still on the door handle, other hand slowly going to his mouth in thought.

"Are you okay?" Cherry asked?

"Yeah, I'm fine," Spring said weakly. "He must have gotten it from our mum," Spring mused quietly, while Cherry poured a small glass of water and gently poured some over Plush. The young rabbit slowly came to, and Cherry led him to the living room.

"Plush," Spring said quietly, following them into the room. He sat on the arm of the chair a quiet Plush was currently sitting in. Plush wasn't moving, instead staring at the ground. "Do you want to be a nightmare?"

Plush looked up at the question, surprised.

"N-no," he said quietly. "No, I don't want to be a nightmare."

"Have you been avoiding your magic and telling us to ensure you wouldn't have to be a nightmare?" Spring asked, voice the same level as Plush's. There was something else, something that Spring knew, but wasn't saying anything or making any move to show it. Plush slowly nodded, tears starting to drip down his cheeks. Cherry came over and sat on the other arm, wiping a few tears away.

"You know that we wouldn't do that," Cherry sighed.

"I wonder what Plush looks like in his nightmare form!" a voice came from the kitchen. Spring went back in, and came out with the Freddle triplets.

"If Plush doesn't want to be a nightmare," Spring said, glaring at the triplets out of the corner of his eye. He aimed the ending of his sentence at Plush. "I strongly don't recommend changing to your nightmare form."

"Ah, as Nika always used to say," Finn sighed. "Once a nightmare, always a nightmare."

"Literally," Fabian finished.

"What?" Cherry asked.

"Once you turn into your nightmare form once," Floyd answered. "You always turn into your nightmare form from 12 to 6."

"Am," Finn said. "And it's from 1 to 6 on full moons."

Spring growled slightly at the triplets, who faked being scared and ran behind the sofa, laughing.

"How do you know so much about nightmares?" Fabian asked mischievously. Ignoring the warning gestures Spring shot him, he continued, "I bet it's G-"

All three triplets suddenly flew up, freezing in place, unable to speak or do anything. Spring sighed deeply, dragging a hand through his hair.

"I think it's time to go," Spring said firmly, beginning to levitate the triplets to the door.

"Wait," Plush suddenly said, and a surprised Spring did so, accidentally letting go of them. "They're nightmares."

"Yeah!" Finn said. "We can teach him!"

"Knowing you three, you'll trick him into his nightmare form," Spring sighed again. All three triplets shook their heads, their faces framed with innocence.

"Tonight," Finn smiled evilly. "We should go back to Kiddo's house."

"Yeah!" Floyd agreed, and Fabian nodded.

"What about Neddy?" Spring asked, desperate.

"We can avoid the other nightmares," Finn said quickly, ears sinking just a little but not being disheartened. "The best way to practise nightmare magic is do what it's meant for; using it on humans."

"It's also the best way to ensure that someone who doesn't want to be a nightmare becomes a nightmare!" Spring shouted.

"I'll avoid becoming a nightmare, Spring," Plush said. "As best I can, at least."

Spring sighed deeply.

"If it's what you want," Spring muttered. "We can go."

* * *

That night, the six could be found standing outside the house of 'Kiddo'.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Spring muttered.

"It'll be fine," Fabian said, waving a hand in the air. He led the others round to the side of the house.

"Tree," Fabian said simply, pointing to the, well, tree. Everyone climbed it, Spring rather hesitantly, but in the end they all got into the house undetected. Plush, Cherry, Spring and Floyd made their way into the bedroom.

"Where's that kid?" Floyd muttered as he and the others silently looked around. Cherry suddenly screamed as two clawed hands grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Now, now, girly," Nannie's voice came, raspy and icy. Spring shouted as Noxy grabbed him, and the nightmare cupcake cornered Floyd. Plush tried to help him, but was caught off guard by Nika made an attempt to grab him.

"We could really use your nightmare form right now, Plush," Floyd said as he and Plush backed up against the wall.

"Yeah," Nannie smiled sinisterly. "We _would_ like to see your nightmare form."

"Er, no?" Plush said. "I don't know how."

"Oh, it's _easy_ ," Nika growled, suddenly jumping at Plush, pinning him to the wall. "It can be triggered by stress, pain, anxiety, any negative emotion in extreme, really."

"And once you become a nightmare once," Noxy grinned, fangs bared and glinting in the dim moonlight. "You always become a nightmare!"

"We have five minutes to turn this squirt into a nightmare," Neddy announced, coming into the room with the other two of the Freddle triplets in hold.

"Five minutes? Ha! That should be more than enough," Nika snarled, pressing harder.

"Let go of me," Plush whispered, beginning to gasp for air. When the nightmares only laughed, he turned instead to the others. "If I am forced into my nightmare form, I don't want you seeing. I don't want you hurt."

"Plushtrap," Cherry whispered.

"I'll become a nightmare," Plush said, voice back at full volume, or as loud as he could get it with the claw around his throat, which loosened its grip after he said it. "Just let my friends go. That includes the triplets."

The nightmares glanced at Neddy, who nodded once, letting go of Finn and Fabian. Noxy, Nannie and the nightmare cupcake backed up.

"Go," Plush said.

"Plushtrap," Cherry started, but was interrupted by Plush.

"Go!" he shouted, closing his eyes, beginning to tremble slightly.

"I won't-!" Cherry was suddenly grabbed by Spring. "Let me go!"

"He's a nightmare, Cherry," Spring said. "He'll be fine."

The four made a break for the door, Cherry giving one desperate look at Plush, before being whisked out of the room by Spring. Cherry let Spring and Floyd pull her down the corridor, until she slammed into Spring's back. She looked in the direction Spring was looking, and gasped in fear.

"Hey, Night," Spring said nervously, as a slightly transparent black-furred bear bared his fangs in a sadistic, lopsided grin.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" he snarled. Spring pulled Cherry against a wall, while Fabian, Finn and Floyd teleported somewhere.

"How do you know him?" Cherry asked suspiciously.

"That really doesn't matter right now," Spring gasped, before Cherry was hit on the back of the head, and the world faded to black.

* * *

"Cherry!" a voice awoke Cherry, the young girl blinking sleepily as her eyes focused on three brown, scruffy bears in front of her.

"Cherry," the one to her right – Finn, she guessed – repeated.

"Ugh," Cherry said, trying to lift a hand to rub her head, jumping when she found that she was tied with ropes. The entire room was shrouded in shadows, save for the spot she was sitting in, which had a stream of light coming in through a window.

"Calm down," Fabian said, holding her shoulders to keep her still.

"Is Spring here to?" Cherry asked whenever she had calmed down a little. Floyd nodded behind him, and Cherry sighed in relief at finding Spring, not tied up, though still unconscious.

"Plush is here as well," Fabian continued, jabbing a thumb behind himself. "He's a strong fighter. I couldn't have even dared to bite Nika."

"You what?" Cherry asked the shadows around her, guessing the general area Plush was hiding. "Come out here."

There was silence from the shadows. Cherry sighed. "I will see you in your nightmare form one day."

"He gets the really cool one," Floyd sighed. Suddenly, a cry came from somewhere, causing Cherry to shout out and the Freddle triplets to instinctively back up back into the shadows.

"Plush, use those jaws of yours please," Finn said slowly as a light flickered on Cherry and off again. "You're new. You have more light resistance."

"Plushtrap, I promise I won't mind your nightmare form," Cherry teased, desperate to get out of the ropes, considering the Freddle triplets were _such good friends._

"I didn't plan on doing this anytime soon," Plush said, sliding onto his knees to untie Cherry, revealing his appearance. He hadn't changed much, save for his fur and hair looking like he had been dragged backwards through a bush, his eyes now looking like Golden's, and that his fur and clothes were now dirty and ripped, and his fur and hair was about two shades darker than usual. He now had fangs, and were those claws?

Plush struggled for a few seconds, before resorting to simply biting the ropes off. As soon as Cherry was free, she hugged Plush, who stilled in surprise.

"I-I'm a nightmare…" Plush muttered.

"You untied me," Cherry smiled, rolling her eyes a little. "You're not a bad nightmare."

A sudden flash came from nowhere, causing Plush to hiss.

"That's a disadvantage," Fabian grinned from the shadows, his fangs glinting slightly. "We nightmares don't exactly like light."

"Who's doing that?" Plush asked, rubbing his eye.

"I think his name's Danny but we call him 'kiddo'," Floyd said happily. "There's a corridor out that door."

"What door?" Cherry asked.

"Ah, it's too dark for normal people to see it," Fabian sighed. "We nightmares can see in the dark."

"Anyway," Floyd continued. "In that corridor, there's a chair, and three other rooms. I think kiddo has put an 'x' at the end of the corridor. Don't know why."

"I'll get him," Plush sighed, making for the door. He caught Cherry's questioning glance. "Distract him."

"Right," Finn said.

Cherry turned around, but Plush was already out in the corridor. While the light was off, he got as far as he could until the light shone again, causing Plush to stop in his tracks. He noticed the boy's phone, which had a timer on it, and was counting down the seconds – it was at thirty two. The light flickered off, and Plush made a mad dash for the 'x', being stopped right on it. Plush simply crossed his legs, blinking when the boy gave him a confused look. No, it was more like a relieved look.

"Go on then," Plush said, surprising himself at the way it came out. As if he had a sadistically fun time doing that. He shivered a little as the boy took off.

"We're good!" Plush shouted as he looked in the other rooms. Two – including the one Cherry, the triplets and Spring were in – were storage rooms, but one was a bedroom and the other looked like a rather unused office.

"A little help with Spring?" Fabian called out. Plush returned to the original room, slapping his brother a few times to get him to wake up. When he eventually did, he gasped quietly at seeing Plush.

"Oh, Plush," he sighed. "You know that's irreversible, right?"

"I know," Plush replied flatly. "Not like I can do anything about it now."

"Can we go before any nightmares find us?" Floyd asked. "They're sure to know we've freed ourselves when kiddo goes by."

"Kiddo…?" Spring asked quietly as they made their way into the corridor, still upset at Plush's transformation.

"Can we go home now?" Floyd asked jokingly after a while. "It's 4 am."

* * *

"It's good to be home," Plush sighed, lying flat out on his bed, as Cherry came back in with a glass of water.

"It's okay for me to stay over tonight," she said quietly as she set the glass on the bedside cabinet.

"Are you okay?" Plush asked, immediately noticing Cherry's quietness.

"Yeah, it's just," Cherry stuttered over her words. "It's sudden."

"Hey," Plush said jokingly. "You said you wouldn't mind my nightmare form."

"I don't!" Cherry said, waving her hands in front of her for emphasis. "I… it'll just take a little while to get used to…"

"Being a nightmare doesn't change me," Plush smiled, and Cherry smiled back.


End file.
